FoxFire Academy
by ForeverFreeFall
Summary: Sophie and her friends are humans. They go to a school called FoxFire Academy, and Sophie is a transfer student. Will Sophie fit in? Or will she be... AN OUTCAST? Rated T THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

Sophie stood outside her parents' new house. It was huge. She carefully put down her suitcases and went to see her new bedroom. She entered the room on the third floor and gasped. The room was large and the walls were a teal color with vibrant fuchsia **(a pinky purple color)** stripes. The bed was black with fuchsia polka dots and her curtains were teal with black chevron **(zig zag)**. She kicked off her black knee high Converse and bounced on the bed. It was so soft, so fluffy. It was like being on a cloud of cotton candy. Sophie pulled out her phone and started texting her old friend, Katy. Katy immediately answered every text she sent. Sophie finally stopped texting and went down for dinner. It was mashed carnissa root and bungiberry salad. Sophie ate all of her meal and started to head upstairs before her mom, Edaline, called her back. "Sophie, dear, even though it's the middle of the school year and we're still unpacking doesn't mean you get to miss out on this wonderful uniform. You'll be going to Foxfire Academy." Sophie winced. She had been trying desperately to avoid having to look at a uniform. She had found it hard to believe that all schools didn't have free dress every day. She turned around and stared at the uniform. It had a red skirt that went down to her knees with a white shirt. There was a black blazer **(jacket)** over the shirt and black tights. There were flats for shoes, and she felt like barfing. The uniform was so for the 90's. Sophie snatched the uniform and rushed to her room. She put on her uniform and felt like barfing again. Not only did it look horrible, but it looked even worse when she wore it. Sophie carefully hung her uniform in her closet and jumped on her bed. She pulled out a book on the theory of relativity-what? Could she help if she was a bit nerdy?-and started to read the book. Again. She was a school prodigy and aced everything. Sophie decided to complete the awful barf-inducing uniform with a pair of fake geeky glasses that made her eyes look like owl eyes. Sophie curled in bed and huffed. Stupid uniform. It would ruin her life. She'd be Captain Raspberry, to the rescue! Sophie went to sleep. One day down, 126 more days till summer vacation to go.

Sophie woke and quickly changed into the putrid uniform. She rushed down to the dining room and quickly ate two blitzenberry muffins. She downed a glass of flavored water and rushed out the door, saying goodbye to Edaline and Grady as she went. She hopped on the school bus and heard the screech of the brakes as it stopped at another stop. Two teenagers-one a girl with dark hair and teal eyes about her age, and a boy of about 15 with teal eyes and dark hair too-hopped on. The girl took one look and Sophie and went scarlet. "Get out of my seat. I always sit there." She said in a very prissy voice. The boy just kept walking to the back where a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes sat watching the dark-haired girl tell Sophie off. "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Seat." Sophie stood and let the bossy girl have her seat. A boy with red blonde hair beckoned her over. "Hey, don't let Biana boss you around. My name's Dex, by the way. Yours?" Sophie grinned. "My name's Sophie. I just moved here with my parents Grady and Edaline. I was adopted." Dex's eyebrows shot up. "My aunt and uncle adopted you?" Sophie nodded. "I guess so." Dex sat back. "Wow. Nobody thought that my parents would adopt after Jolie died in that house fire." Sophie nodded again. Another girl with blonde hair with some strands twisted into braids popped up. "Hi! My name's Marella, oh hi Dex!" Sophie smiled at Marella and introduced herself. Another boy with dark hair popped up. "HimynameisJensiwhat'syoursyoumustbenewherebecauseIhaveneverseenyouaround!" The boy-Jensi?-talked like he had buckets of sugar for breakfast-and then some. Sophie laughed. "Sophie's my name." Jensi smiled and turned to Marella. He started rapid-fire talking to her, and Sophie tuned them out. There was no way she would be friends with Biana. Or the weird Jensi kid. Maybe she'd try to befriend the handsome dark-haired boy with teal eyes. Man, he was so cute. And the blonde boy was also cute, but hey. The dark-haired boy was just so hot. Imagine if he was her boyfriend. Katy would be so jealous, and Sophie had a feeling that the dark-haired boy was popular. Like, extremely popular. The school bus screeched to a halt and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes hopped on and sat beside Biana. The two started chatting and another girl with frizzy brown hair and two girls (who seemed more like minions) hopped on after the blonde girl. The girl with brown hair took the seat in front of Sophie and turned around. "UGH! Look at those horribly freakish brown eyes! They are so DULL my grandmother's behind is BETTER LOOKING than her eyes!" She said loudly. Dex stood and glared at the brown-haired girl. "Shut your mouth Stina, you have no right to be talking! And as far as I'm concerned, at least her father didn't fake intelligence in high school!" Some kids shouted 'burned' and 'eat his dust' but Stina interrupted them all. "At least I am not the son of a BAD MATCH!" The kids immediately went silent. Dex turned a furious pink. "At least my dad didn't pretend to be noble to try and be part of the Council's committee." But Stina didn't look particularly bothered. "Bad match." Dex sat down, defeated. Sophie looked up at Stina. "Don't mess with my cousin!" She snarled viciously before clocking her in the face. Sophie stared at her fist, then up at Stina's bloody nose. "What did I do?" She asked herself. Stina started crying dramatically and the bus driver turned around. "NO FIGHTING IN THE BUS! YOU WITH THE BLONDE HAIR! DETENTION!" Sophie opened her mouth and closed it. "But sir! Stina provoked me!" The driver waved her words away. "I don't want to hear it!" Sophie glared at Stina. "You'll pay for that." Stina flipped her hair and turned away. Sophie thought she heard 'weakling' as she turned away. Everyone on the bus stared at Sophie, even the boy with the teal eyes. Sophie felt a tap on her shoulder and met the eyes of the blonde boy. "Hey my name's Keefe Sencen. I'll see you in detention!" He said with a wink. "Um… thanks. I'm Sophie Foster." Sophie said. Keefe looked at her curiously. "I thought you were the Ruewen girl. 'Cause Grady and Edaline are your parents." Sophie blushed. "Adopted parents, actually." Keefe nodded. "Cool. See ya in detention, Foster. It's Mrs. Belva. She does ballroom dancing." Sophie blanched. "Ballroom dancing is a detention?" Keefe smirked. "Yeah and it changes to each teacher's preference for punishments." Sophie groaned. "Lucky me." Keefe patted her on the shoulder. "Poor you." Biana had turned around and was glaring at Sophie. Then she came over, shoved Sophie out of the seat, and batted her eyelashes and twirling a strand of her hair. "Keefe, wanna sit with me at lunch?" Keefe shook his head. "Actually no, I'm doing detention with Foster." He winked at Sophie, who was standing up. She glared at Biana. "It looks like you've got sand in your eye. What're you trying to do? Blink it out?" Biana glared at Sophie. Dex told Sophie it was a nice comeback and Fitz-the dark-haired boy-came over. "Hey Biana, you and Maruca can sit with me today. Keefe has detention with… the blonde girl." Sophie glared. "I have a name, and it's not 'the blonde girl'. It's Sophie. Sophie Foster." Fitz nodded and turned to Keefe. "What'd you do this time?" Sophie couldn't believe Fitz had blown her off like that. Sophie turned back to Dex. "I'll see you in class." SShe nodded and got off the bus in front of a large school. One horrible day at school, coming right up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie entered the "school". It really looked like a pyramid surrounded by various extra buildings. She walked up onto the door and pulled it open. She entered the main building and was nearly overwhelmed by how many students swarmed the building. Students milled around and all the girls wore the same uniform. The guys' uniforms looked like the same as the girls' (black blazer, white shirt, black dress shoes, reds pants, and black tie) with the exception of the skirt and ballet flats. Sophie looked around. Everyone was good-looking, and Sophie couldn't see a zit or blemish on anyone. Now that she thought about it, no one had braces, glasses, hearing aids, wheelchairs, crutches, or anything that signaled an injury, imperfection, or disability. Everyone was… perfect. Every girl had glossy, healthy hair and all the guys had broad shoulders and the looks. Except for five guys that had greasy hair slicked back into ponytails. Sophie shuddered and felt like a complete nerd. There she was, the only kid with fake glasses that took up half her face and enlarged her already big brown doe eyes. Wait. Sophie looked at every kid in the school. Sure enough, every kid had blue eyes, in all different shades of blue. Sophie suddenly felt like she didn't belong. She carefully shrugged off her backpack and sat on top of it. She looked around for someone to give her directions to her classroom and realized none of them were in a hurry to help her. The lights dimmed and Sophie looked up. A projection of a caramel haired beauty was enlarged and the female's voice rang through the air. "Good morning students! I think it is time to remind you who I am. Students I am your principal, Ms. Alina, and I want order. You need to be on time in class and _no ditching._ " Ms. Alina looked pointedly at Keefe. "And I would like to welcome Ms. Sophie Foster, our newest prodigy!" She said warmly. "That wraps up our announcements!" And the projection vanished. Sophie stood, desperately wishing that the students would stop staring at her like that. She felt a warm hand grab hers. "HeyletmeshowyoutoyourclassrightthiswaySophie!" Jensi said in his way-too-hyper voice. He glanced at her schedule and took her around to the building that had a bird over it. "You're in the Phoenix wing. That means in any school event, sport, or activity, you'll be in the Phoenix group. Fitz and Keefe are in the Dragon group. You'll be with Biana, Dex, Maruca, Marella, Stina, and me. See you later!" That was the slowest Sophie had ever heard Jensi talk. His words were actually… distinguishable. She waved goodbye and saw Jensi's dark hair bob around the corner and disappear. Sophie lowered her hand and turned to the crazily painted door in front of her. She opened it and heard a crack as a pointer tapped a board with notes. A severe looking woman with a tight bun that made Sophie wince looked down her pointy nose at Sophie. "I see the new girl finally decided to show up. I was getting worried that you were going to ditch like a previous student of mine used to." Sophie interrupted the woman. "I'm very sorry, miss, but I just got here. I was figuring out where the room was when another student showed me where it was." The woman tutted. "Tut tut. Interrupting your teacher. How disrespectful and rude. Take a seat beside Miss Vacker. I am Ms. Galvin, for your future reference. Class, the Dragon students will be joining us, too." Sophie glared at Ms. Galvin before sitting beside Biana. Biana snubbed her nose at her. "You look horrible. Just so you know that." Sophie ignored the snipe and got to work on her science notes. Then Ms. Galvin came around with three vials of powder for each student, a flask of clear liquid, an eyedropper, and an empty test tube. "I want everyone to measure three teaspoons of the red powder, two teaspoons of the purple powder, eight droppers of the clear substance, and one tablespoon of the green powder. Then I want you to fill out these questionnaires. You may begin." Sophie made great progress and followed every instruction to the T. But, when Sophie turned her back on her experiment, Biana put an extra tablespoon of green powder in Sophie's tube. Sophie turned back around, not aware that anything was different with her experiment. She felt someone's gaze across the room. Keefe was staring at Sophie, desperately shaking his head as Sophie lifted her arm to add the last droppers of clear liquid. Ms. Galvin came up to Sophie and asked to see how her experiment was going. Sophie answered a confident good. Biana stepped away as Sophie put in the last droppers of liquid. Sophie saw Keefe facepalm himself and heard a gurgling noise. Sophie turned and her experiment exploded, showering gray sludge on Ms. Galvin's clipboard. Unfortunately it rained over Sophie and she felt the sludge boil against her skin. Sophie cried out as tears streamed down her face. The sludge sank into her skin and Sophie couldn't move. Paralysis was sinking in and Sophie crumpled to her knees. The pain was unbearable, and it made her vision go blank. She saw nothing as she passed out.

Sophie woke in a cot with a worried man bobbing around her blurred vision. Sophie made a coughing noise and the man shoved something down her throat. It was warm and sticky sweet. She felt something crisp and fresh go down her throat, but it stopped. Sophie mumbled as it stopped and the man shushed her. "There there Sophie, you've been out for ten minutes. My name's Elwin and I am the school doctor. I'll be releasing you for class, I just want you to drink this first." Sophie obediently drank the sour medicine and got up and left for class. She went back to Ms. Galvin's room and heard a whispering. "SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO MAKE THAT EXPLODE?! THE ONLY WAY IT WOULD'VE EXPLODED LIKE THAT WOULD BE IF YOU ADDED AN EXTRA TABLESPOON OF GREEN POWDER BEFORE YOU ADDED THE LAST FEW DROPPERS!" Ms. Galvin screamed. Sophie hadn't added the extra tablespoon and she told Ms. Galvin just that. Galvin shook off the excuse though and said that Biana certainly hadn't added the extra powder. Sophie protested that it HAD to have been Biana because no one else was close enough to do it. Galvin said that it was just an awful attempt to undermine Biana. Sophie then shouted angrily that it wasn't her, it was Biana. Galvin would have none of the "nonsense". Sophie huffed angrily and sat down. Galvin gave Sophie an F, turned to Biana, observed her experiment, and gave her an A. Sophie felt rage bubble up, but it quickly melted when Biana invited her to the community pool with her, Fitz, Maruca, and Keefe. When Sophie asked if Dex, Jensi, and Marella could come, Biana just rolled her eyes and said "Whatever". Sophie eyed Biana curiously. Something fishy was going on… Keefe came up and hooked arms with her. "Now if you'll excuse us, Biana, Foster and I have a date with detention." And Keefe dragged her off. Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled. Fitz stared after them with a small smile on his lips. Sophie and Keefe went to the study hall-which was now the detention hall-and took two empty seats. Keefe leaned across to Sophie and whispered in her ear, "Hey, just so you know, I saw Biana put the powder in your work. I don't think she meant for you to get hurt, but… if I'm shaking my head at you like there's an earthquake, then… don't mess with what you're working on. Find an excuse not to do it." Sophie gave the slightest nod. "'Kay Keefe." She looked up as Mrs. Belva grabbed Keefe. "You'll be dancing with me… oh, Sophie… you can dance with… Valin." Sophie looked across the room at the greasy haired, ponytailed boy Ms. Belva was pointing at. Valin was drooling. Sophie sighed and took Valin's hand. It was cold, sweaty, and clammy. She huffed under her breath. Why had Ms. Belva assigned one of the creepy boys? Why couldn't she dance with Keefe? Sophie forced her brain to comprehend that question. Why was her brain telling her that she just asked herself why she couldn't dance with Keefe? Because she did. Sophie mentally harassed herself. Did she really want to dance with Keefe? Sort of. Maybe. Yeah. _Whoa whoa whoa brain. Slow down! You're suggesting I dance with Keefe?_ Sophie silently screamed at herself. Well yeah. Keefe would be better than Valin. Sophie winced when Valin stomped on her toe. It _hurt_. Sophie rushed for the door when the bell rang. She heard the swish of a bag as someone hurried after her. Keefe slowed beside her. "Someone's got a booooyfrieeeeend!" Sophie's cheeks flamed and she shoved Keefe. "I do not. I don't like him that way. I don't think I like him at all. My toe's gonna be black blue and purple all week because of him." Keefe looked at her. "Someone's gonna be a heartbreaker. I can see it in your eyes." Sophie punched Keefe lightly. "Ewww gross! Keefe's being all sentimental with the 'I see it in your eyes' and all that rubbish!" Keefe grabbed Sophie and put her in a playful chokehold. She fake gasped and pretended to be distressed. He put a fist on her head and rubbed lightly, ruffing her hair. "Ohhhh Keefe! The pain and agony of the Noogie of Death! Oh it hurts!" She cried sarcastically, trying to keep herself from laughing. She escaped and pulled a softcover of her dictionary and bopped him lightly on the head. Then she chased him to the school gates where Sophie's smile faded and she abruptly came to a halt, her laugh dying on her lips. She put her head down and walked quickly past a practically spitting Biana and a laughing Fitz. Dex was grinning and Marella and Jensi were beaming at her. Maruca merely snubbed her nose. Sophie rushed onto the bus and buried her head in her book. When the bus came to her stop she hurried off without saying goodbye to Fitz, Keefe, or anybody. She just went inside her house and shut the door. That night she fell asleep wondering if it was just Keefe teasing her or if-though he might not have been-he was flirting with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie woke on Halloween morning to clouds and pouring rain; she pulled her uniform on. It was still as ugly as usual and it still looked horrible on her. She quickly ate a bowl of cereal and rushed out the door. She ran to the bus stop and ran into Keefe. Sophie fell on top of him-right in a puddle of rainwater. "Oh Keefe I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you; I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and I hope I didn't ruin any of your homework!" Sophie said as she saw his messenger bag in the puddle. Keefe stood and lifted Sophie up with him. He took off his jacket-which was mostly dry-and handed it to her. It was still warm from him, but Sophie couldn't take it. "Keefe, I can't. You need it." Keefe shrugged and took it back, but brought Sophie close to him. They stood there, huddled against the rain, waiting for the bus. Sophie leaned her head against Keefe's chest. His steady breathing and calm heartbeat comforted her, and she gradually warmed up. The chill of the water became more bearable and she pressed herself against him. "Whoa, Sophie, I think you might be getting a cold. You're really warm; you might have a fever." The only answer he got was a sneeze. Sophie felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. They heard the squeal of brakes in the distance and broke apart. Sophie didn't want anyone to think they were… together. She definitely didn't want her parents to know. They would kill her if they knew. She pulled away and stepped forward for the bus just as it stopped in front of them. "Keefe, why were you at this stop when you were on the bus before me yesterday?" Keefe looked at her. "I got on before you. You actually had just made it to the bus before he was going to take off." The doors closed and Sophie took a seat. Keefe sat in front of her and turned so that he was facing her. "Did anyone tell you that you had gold flecks in your eyes?" Sophie shook her head. "They just told me that they were plain brown. Nothing special. Even Katy told me they were a flat brown. And no, I don't want to talk about Katy." Keefe grinned. "Got it. Now tell me something about you that you have never told anyone." At that point the bus came to a stop. Fitz got on and made his way to the back where Keefe and Sophie were talking. He was about to sit by Keefe but Biana intercepted him. She plunked right beside him and started twirling a strand of hair around one finger. Fitz sat beside Sophie. Keefe didn't turn around. "C'mon Foster, what is it?" He was being incredibly stubborn. She shook her head. "I'll tell you either in detention or study hall." Keefe's face fell, and he stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. "Just because Fitz and Biana the Party Poopers get on doesn't mean you can't tell me…" Sophie gave him a hard look. "N. O. That spells NO. So _no_. I won't tell you. And that's _that_." Keefe smirked. He leaned closer and smiled. "You've got an attitude when you've got your mind made up. I like that about you." Sophie sniffed. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you during detention. Since it's earlier than study hall. Fine?" He nodded. Then he punched her lightly and made sad puppy eyes. "No Keefe! Don't hurt me with your punches of death!" He cried in an uncanny impersonation of her voice. He emitted an air of confidence and trouble. He had a bad-boy streak in his veins. Sophie grinned. "You're on!" And she tousled his hair. "Not the hair!" He wailed sarcastically. The bus driver turned around. "MISS FOSTER THAT'S ANOTHER DETENTION FOR YOU! NO HORSEPLAY ON THE BUS!" Sophie rolled her eyes. "Keefe," She whispered. "Who's the bus driver?" Keefe looked at her. "He's Mr. Sandor. He's a big grump. Most of us call him Grumpy Cat's spawn. So instead of calling him Mr. Sandor we call him Mr. Grumpy Cat Sr." She nodded. "I gotcha." Keefe smirked. "See ya in detention. Oh by the way, it's Ms. Belva again." He winked. Sophie remembered a few weeks ago when she had gone to the pool with Biana and her friends. It had been fine-ish. The only bad thing was that she was ignored the entire time except for Dex, Marella, Jensi, Keefe, and Fitz. But by the time it was time to go home, no one talked to anyone. It was just silence. So Sophie had declined the next offer to go to the pool. Another bad thing was that she couldn't swim in the deep end, she could only swim where she could touch the bottom of the pool. She hadn't told anyone.

Sophie made her way to detention and sat behind Keefe. He turned around. "Can you tell me now?" She had been hoping he'd forgotten about her telling him something she'd never told anyone before. "Well, I used to have a sister, but that was years ago. That was before Mom and Dad adopted me." Keefe nodded. "Oh, okay. Um… no one knows this about me, but… I don't really have the best father-son/mother-son relationship. Let's just say that they… don't really want me around. They don't really like me." Sophie felt a piece of her heart shatter. She knew her parents-her biological parents-didn't want to give her up (the Freemans couldn't take care of her properly) and wanted her so badly, but they had to give her to Grady and Edaline. But… to still have your biological parents, know them-love them-and them not want you… that was harsh. Ms. Belva started to come towards Keefe, but Keefe grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her up to her feet. Ms. Belva scowled and ended up dancing with Valin. It wasn't ballroom dancing today, it was just slow dancing. Sophie leaned her head against his chest and breathed in the scent of vanilla and mint. It was nice. She swayed along to the music and felt his arms around her, keeping her pressed against him. She pressed her face against his chest, listening to his breathing. Sophie never wanted the moment to end. Unfortunately it did when Keefe asked her to come with him, Fitz, and Biana to play a game called BaseQuest. Sophie accepted the invitation. It would be nice to play BaseQuest. Whatever that was. The bell rang and everyone packed their bags and rushed out the door to the front of the school, waiting for the buses. Sophie shot a look at Keefe. He hooked his arm with hers and marched her to Fitz and Biana. "She's coming over to play BaseQuest before we go Trick-or-Treating! I'm Dracula." Keefe said proudly. Biana sniffed. "I'm the Vampire Queen. Which makes me your bride." Keefe gave Biana a look. "Then I am going to be the Mummy instead of Dracula." Biana made to protest but sighed. "I'll just be a witch." Sophie snorted. Fitz spoke up. "I'm gonna be a werewolf!" Sophie squealed. "You guys are going with the classics? I'm totally going gypsy!" Keefe whistled. "You are gonna look sweeeeeeeet!" Biana took it as a compliment for herself. "You're too kind, Keefe. But that's a total understatement. I'm going to look fantabulous!" "I was talking to Sophie." Keefe snapped. Biana turned pink with jealousy. "I'm going to look sweet too! If not, I will look BETTER THAN HER!" She puffed angrily. Sophie backed away. "I actually have to go home and tell my parents where I am going and I will, um, meet you guys here at the bus stop when it's time to Trick-or-Treat. Okay? Good." She didn't wait for an answer, she just hastily ran to her house. She hustled upstairs to her bedroom and threw on her gypsy outfit. It consisted of a short white dress with a maroon jerkin and on large clip-on gold hoop earring. Sophie tied a maroon bandana around her head and braided a few strands of her hair. She put on dainty black slippers and rushed downstairs. She ran back upstairs to grab a pillowcase for her candy. She practically flew back to the bus stop and waited patiently for her friends-minus Biana. She didn't really care what happened to Biana as long as Fitz and Keefe showed up. Sophie started to tap her foot when she saw three figures walking toward her. Fitz had on ripped black jeans with dark brown boots. He had "paws" on-which were really just brown gloves with claws-and had taped two giant ears onto a headband-which he wore proudly. Keefe had wrapped toilet paper around his head and arms. He wore a creamy shirt and pants with off-white boots. Toilet paper trailed out of the boots. Both boys had pillowcases. Biana wore a tight purple and black dress with torn sleeves and a massive black pointy hat. She wore purple pointy shoes with silver buckles and had a broom with a silver handle and purple straw. She carried a cauldron which already had a couple pieces of candy in it. Sophie gasped and took in Keefe's and Fitz's outfits. "You two look great!" She exclaimed, ignoring Biana altogether. Biana looked extremely miffed. "I am going to go Trick-or-Treating with Maruca!" She said snottily and pranced away. Fitz sighed. "That means that I have to go with her or else my parents with ground me until there's no tomorrow." He muttered and ran off after her. Keefe scratched the back of his head. "Umm… so let's go get some candy…" He led the way to a house with graveyard decorations. Kids squealed "mummy" and "weird lady" as the duo walked past. "Trick-or-Treat!" Sophie and Keefe chorused as an old couple came to the door. "You two seem a bit old to be out in costume." The lady grunted as she dumped Hershey's bars and Kit Kats in their bags. Keefe smiled at Sophie. The old man caught the look. "You two a couple?" Sophie whipped her head back to the man. "Oh, no sir! He's my… um… cousin from Canada!" She said quickly. The man nodded. "I woulda thunk you'd be brother and sister but cousin seems a bit believable too…" Sophie looked at him, surprised. "You two are definitely not cousin or siblings. I've been alive long enough to sniff out a lie. What're you, a couple? Tell the truth." Keefe shook his head. "She's my friend from school, we met in detention. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, if that's what you're thinking. We originally were with our friends, but they left to go in another direction." The man nodded. "Yeah, I know you're not lying this time." Sophie was very surprised, but was getting suspicious and a little paranoid. She didn't want them to be attacked, or kidnapped, or worse. She didn't even want to think about it. She grabbed Keefe's hand. "Um, c'mon Keefe! Next house, moving on, moving on!" She dragged him away. Sophie turned to Keefe. "Those people seemed nice enough. They just wanted to talk." Keefe said defensively. "Well," Sophie grumbled. "I didn't like the way they were looking at us." Keefe softened. "Okay. Next time, no talking. Just get the candy and go. Let them believe we're a couple if it gets us away faster." Sophie nodded and tightened her grip on his hand when a couple of teenage boys walked past and looked at Sophie. She shuddered and stepped closer to Keefe. "Keefe…" She whispered, frightened, when one of the boys walked up. He looked Sophie up and down and reached for her hand. Keefe pushed her behind him. "Hey, man! Back off!" The boy shrugged. "C'mon, dude! Leave the girl to fend for herself! Come on, we can take candy from the little kids! It's easier than doing all the "walk up to house, ring doorbell, shout, get candy, keep walking" business. Just grab a kid's bag and run. Faster, easier." Keefe stepped up menacingly. "You better go away before I make you go!" The boy looked offended. Then he grabbed Sophie's hand and started to drag her away. "HEY! SOMEONE HELP ME I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" She screamed. A couple of adults that were walking their kids up to a house turned towards her. Keefe grabbed the boy by his shirt and shoved him. "Get away from her, dummy!" Keefe gave the boy a kick and grabbed Sophie's hand. "C'mon Sophie! Let's get outta here!" The adults came over. "Hey, where do you think you're taking her?" Keefe put Sophie behind his back. "You try to hurt her and you have another thing coming-" Sophie cut him off. "It's okay. He helped me. He's one of my best friends. They-" She pointed at the teenage boys "Are the real troublemakers. They tried to take me…" Her voice trailed off. The adults nodded. "We're glad you're safe. And you, take care of her." They nodded to Keefe and went over to the teens. "DON'T MOVE!" Sophie saw one adult pull out his phone and dial a number. A police car came around the corner and put away the boys. Keefe pulled Sophie close. "We need to get outta here. Your house or mine?" He asked her. "Yours." She responded. Keefe took her to a house a bit of a ways away. They arrived at the house and Keefe let them in. He took her up to his room and gestured to sit anywhere she wanted. She sat on the edge of his bed. Keefe pulled up an office chair and sat across from her. "Keefe… thank you for helping me back there. It was… heroic." Sophie leaned close and hugged him. Keefe returned the hug. "Sophie, I think we should go to Mr. and Mrs. Vacker's house. They might be a bit more… welcoming." They snuck out the front door and Keefe turned right and stood in front of a cemetery. "Fastest way through…" He muttered. Sophie inched closer to him. "Will you hold my hand?" He didn't respond, only laced his fingers with hers. They entered the cemetery. Sophie's heart pounded as they walked through. Everything went smoothly, without a hitch. They exited the cemetery and stood in front of a large house. Keefe walked up and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a tall man and a dainty woman opened the door. "It's nice to see you, Keefe!" They said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie stared at the two people in front of her, welcoming Keefe in like a son. They were hugging him and the lady was trying to shove Reese's Peanut Buttercups in his mouth. "Mrs. Vacker it's okay, I don't need fattening. I was wondering if Fitz and Biana were home, though." The man shook his head. "I'm sorry but the kids haven't gotten home yet. You can wait in the living room if you want." Keefe took Sophie by the hand and let her choose her seat first. She chose to sit on the plush gray couch, and Keefe sat beside her. The woman sat in a chair across from Sophie. "Dear, I don't think we've met you yet. Do you mind telling us a little bit about you?" The man nodded. Sophie cleared her throat. "I, uh, just moved here a few weeks ago, and, um, my name's Sophie Foster. Um, Keefe is my friend. From school. Nothing more than a friend. We aren't a couple. Lemme just make that clear." The people nodded. "I'm Della and this is my husband Alden. Have you met Biana and Fitz, our children?" Sophie nodded. The front door slammed and three people walked in. Fitz trudged after Biana and Maruca, rolling his eyes at Biana and Maruca when he spotted Keefe. Fitz nodded to Sophie. They sat down and Biana and Maruca dumped out their candy. There were Skittle's, Hershey's, Reese's, Butterfingers, Mounds, Almond Joys, Duds, Peep's Marshmallows, and a toothbrush. Sophie mentally laughed. You always had the one adult who gave out a toothbrush. Biana threw her toothbrush-still packaged-on the table, saying, "Don't need that," as she did so. Fitz dumped his candy out and turned to Keefe. "Want to trade?" Keefe shook his head and dumped one Hershey's and one Reese's out on the table. Sophie did the same. Fitz whistled. "Wow. Did the two of you hit all the unlucky houses, or what?" Sophie snorted. "Or what. Here's how our night went after you two left us hanging high and dry. We only hit one house with a creepy pair of old people who kept saying that we were a couple. Then I had to drag Keefe away before he said something like our names or where we live to them, and after that two creepy boys got arrested after trying to take me away. They also tried to get Keefe to steal from little kids. Which he didn't." Keefe nodded, and Sophie shuddered from the memory of the boy's hand grabbing her wrist and trying to take her away with him. "The boys were arrested. Some adults thought that _I_ was trying to kidnap Sophie and tried to get me in trouble. Then we pointed to the real trouble and the adults held them down and called the police. Then we went to my house and waited until we knew what to do next. Finally we came here and waited for you guys to get back and when you did Sophie and I explained what happened tonight to you. That was how everything went when you two ditched us by the bus stop." Keefe gestured to Fitz and Biana. Keefe hugged Sophie. The both of them had a rather haunted look in their eyes as they replayed the night's events. Della covered her mouth with her hand, and Alden turned an angry shade of red. "Where did the two older people live?" Sophie shuddered. "They live on the corner of Briar and Elm Street. The bus stop is on that corner. I live a couple houses down Elm." Alden got up. "I'm going to be right back." He said. He grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him as he left. Della went into the kitchen and came back out with a bowl of candy. "Help yourselves, kids. No," She said to Biana and Maruca. "The candy is for Sophie and Keefe. And Sophie, I'm sorry that your first Halloween here was so horrible. Next time, _Fitz and Biana will go with you._ " Della gave Fitz and Biana a glare. Fitz nodded, but Biana just huffed. Maruca glared at Sophie and Keefe. Sophie looked into the bowl of candy. She looked at her own and put her own in the bowl. "Actually Mrs. Vacker, I'm good. I usually just go Trick-or-Treating to see what everyone has on for a costume. I love costumes…" Sophie's voice trailed off. She wanted some candy really badly but couldn't bring herself to take any. Keefe just took a Snicker's and sat down, munching. Sophie sat rigidly and she was on high alert. At the first sight of danger, she'd be getting outta there. Maruca threw her and Biana's toothbrushes at Sophie. "Here take these. We don't want them." Sophie tossed the green one to Keefe. "Here. I don't need two." Keefe caught the toothbrush and grinned. "Nice throw!" he said at the same time that Sophie said "Nice catch!" Sophie laughed and kept hold to the toothbrush. She stood and stretched. "I have to go. My mom and dad will be wondering where I am." She made to leave for the door, but Della stopped her. "You can't go out alone! I'll have Alden take you when he gets back!" Sophie was getting scared. She didn't want to stay here. She didn't even know Della or Alden that much, and she wanted to get home. "Um, Della, I really need to get home. Like, curfew and all that. I don't think my parents will be all the happy if I get home past curfew…" Her stomach clenched with terror. This lady was going to keep her here against her will! The fear consumed Sophie and she made to bolt through the front door. Suddenly Della stepped back. "Okay. I need to respect your wishes. Just… don't get kidnapped." Sophie nodded but made the mistake of looking up. The ceiling was waaaaaaaaay up there. The room spun and Sophie started to hyperventilate. She dashed out the door and ran for home. She didn't look back.

Sophie got home and crawled into bed. She turned out the lights and curled into a ball, allowing her pet cat, Iggy, curl up on her pillow. **(I couldn't think of another pet to put Iggy as.)** She dreamed of witches on brooms, keeping her captive, and evil teenage munchkins grabbing her and taking her away. She dreamed of Keefe crying when the teenage munchkins took her away, never to be seen again, and Keefe eventually forgetting about her and moving on to Biana. Sophie sat up in bed, sweating. Her sheets were strewn about and her pillow was on the floor. Iggy was in a corner, fur puffed out, and pillows all around him in heaps. Sophie had been throwing things at him in her sleep. She tiptoed quietly to Iggy and picked him up, stroking his fur as she did so. She vividly remembered her dream-nightmare-and seeing Keefe so vibrantly. Sophie could almost feel the tears that were streaming down his face, hear the sobs that shook him. Sophie felt her own tears rush down her cheeks. She quickly got in bed, but she couldn't sleep. She waited for the sun to rise, because that meant a brand new, fresh Saturday morning. When the sun did rise, she got up and dressed quickly. She left a note saying that she went to see if any of her friends were home and hurried out the door. She decided she'd rather be at Keefe's. She arrived at his house and tentatively rang the doorbell. A man opened the door. His clothes were tucked in neatly and every hair was slicked into place. Keefe looked just like this guy, only messier. The man made to slam the door in her face, but Sophie stopped him. "Wait I want to know if Keefe's home!" The man sniffed. "My son's home alright. He's just getting cleaned up." The man made to slam the door in her face again, but Sophie decided to stall him. "Um, Sir! Wait I wanted to know… um… where are you going in such attire?" She pointed to his pristinely clean, unwrinkled, stain-free, neat suit. The man laughed. "I'm taking my wife out for the entire day. Keefe is staying home." Sophie nodded. "And where are you taking your wife?" The man opened his mouth and then stopped. "That's none of your business." And this time he slammed the door in her face. Sophie stood there on the doorstep. Suddenly the door opened and Keefe stepped out. He shut the door behind him. Sophie sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're safe! And wow. That's a, um, interesting dad you've got there." She mumbled. Keefe nodded. "More like interestingly evil." Sophie didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. Keefe started to walk down to the street. Sophie followed. "So where are we going?" Keefe looked back at her. "My refuge, of course. When I was little I found an old treehouse that I fixed up. It's kind of nice. I hope you can climb without a ladder, though. I took down the ladder because I didn't want my parents to find it." He took her down a couple of blocks and stopped at an empty lot. He led her through the grass to a tiny forest. "Almost there." He called back to her. She stumbled into a tiny clearing. There was a treehouse with planks leading all around to multiple little "huts" in each tree. There were about seven treehouses with planks of wood leading between all of them. Sophie climbed up the nearest tree and heard someone beneath her. Keefe laughed when she got up to one of the treehouses and reached down to help him up. They both sat silently in the treehouse, enjoying each other's company. Sophie sat with her feet over the edge, dangling about twenty-thirty or so feet above the ground. Keefe sat next to her, his hand brushing hers. Sophie leaned against him. "This place is amazing. Do Fitz and Biana know about it?" Keefe shook his head. "I told Fitz about it once, but he said it sounded like something out of a book and didn't believe me." Keefe looked at Sophie. "I want you to keep this a secret. Our little secret." Sophie nodded, staring into his eyes. He was so close to her… yet so far. He'd never like her. She was younger than him and he was cooler. He was "out of her league" or however the saying went. He was better, social wise. Biana was his league. She was pretty, popular, she had a lot of friends. Biana was his. Sophie could never be enough. Sophie pulled away and stood, getting ready to go. Keefe grabbed her hand. "Don't go, Sophie. We just got here." Sophie looked at his hand, and then up at his face. His eyes pleaded her not to go. Sophie relented. She supposed a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. She sat beside him again, but didn't rest her head on his shoulder. Keefe flicked her hair. Sophie ruffed his in return. They went into the treehouse and Sophie saw cans of food. Sophie looked at Keefe questioningly. He shrugged. "I saved up my money to buy the stuff. I plan to run away and live here, so I got to have something to eat." Sophie nodded. She went out and crossed a plank to the next treehouse. There were pillows and blankets thrown about. She sat down and fluffed a pillow. She pulled out her phone and pulled up YouTube, planning to watch a movie. Keefe stood in the doorway, watching her. He sat down next to her and offered her a dark gray blanket. She took it gratefully and spread it across her and Keefe. Sophie popped one earbud into her ear and one earbud into Keefe's ear. She pulled up Pitch Perfect 2 as the movie to watch. They watched in silence, laughing occasionally at the funny parts, huffing at Das Sound Machine, rooting for the Barden Bellas, crying when Bumper and Fat Amy broke up. Sophie had a lot of fun. When the movie ended. She turned to Keefe. "Like it?" He nodded. Sophie leaned close to him and rested her chin on his shoulder, their faces inches apart. Keefe leaned closer, and Sophie's heart pounded wildly. They were so close… Sophie's phone rang. She pulled away and answered it.

 _Grady: SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER WHERE ARE YOU?!_

 _Sophie: I'm okay, I'm with a friend._

 _Grady: Do I know this friend?_

 _Sophie: Yes you do. It's okay, they're trustworthy._

 _Grady: Here, talk to Edaline about it._

 _Edaline: Sophie are you okay?! I'm so worried, I thought you'd been kidnapped! No note, no text, no call, no voicemail. I was so worried! Can you plea-_

 _Sophie: You didn't get my note on the kitchen counter?!_

 _Edaline: No there's no note, hold on… GRADY IS THERE A NOTE ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER?!_

 _Grady: OH HERE IT IS! IT'S OKAY, EDA! I FOUND THE NOTE!_

 _Edaline: Okay sweetie! Be home in two hours. Love you, bye!_

 _Click!_

Sophie sighed. She turned to Keefe. He was staring at her sadly. "My parents would never call me to yell at me for going off without telling them where I went. They wouldn't care as long as I'm back by nightfall." He said sadly. Sophie reached out and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry, Keefe." He lifted her chin and leaned close. Sophie's heart pounded and she leaned closer too. Her phone started to ring again. Sophie answered it a little huffily. "I'll be home in an hour instead of two, okay?!" She snapped angrily. There was no answer. There was a small click and it hung up. "Argh! Prank callers!" Keefe smiled and swiftly pulled her close. Then his phone rang. He growled softly. He answered it and huffed irritably, answering whoever was on the other end of the phone occasionally. He hung up crossly. "I can't believe that my parents decide to call me now of all times!" Sophie stood. "I guess that means we have to go now." Keefe leaned closer. "Not quite yet. He pressed his hand into the small of her back and Sophie gasped. She had read plenty of fairytales to know what came next. She silently hoped that neither of their phones rang. Both phones rang. Sophie sighed and looked to see who it was. It was an unknown number. Keefe's was too. They both answered their phones and no one answered either of them. They both clicked. They both groaned. "Prank callers!" They said in unison. They left the treehouse. They decided that maybe they'd just go to Fitz's. Keefe turned. "You still owe me a game of BaseQuest." Sophie sighed. BaseQuest it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I feel awful. I haven't updated in years. Okay, okay. Maybe not years. But pretty much. I am THE worst fanfiction author EVER. Feel free to flame me with the strongest flamethrower you peoplez have. Actually no if you roast me then I will never be able to update because I'd be dead ^^. So yeah, no you can't flame me! Ha! Logic proves victorious once again. And by the way, as my gift to you guys for not updating, take some virtual cookies. Freshly baked, too :D (::)(::)(::)(::)(::). You guys are awesome!**

Sophie ducked behind Keefe as they were deciding teams for a game called BaseQuest. Sophie totally got the gist of it. Basically hide-n-seek married capture-the-flag and had a kid named BaseQuest. Keefe and Fitz were both arguing over who got Sophie for their team when Biana spoke up and said that it should be girls against boys. Sophie was very surprised, considering Biana hated her guts. Biana and Sophie headed towards a big oak tree and called it their base. Keefe and Fitz headed out to count, and after thirty seconds Biana rushed off to look for the boys. Sophie stayed sentry and was about to sit down and pick at her nails when there was a sharp crunch behind her. She leapt to her feet and listened carefully. There was a small rustle behind her, but she took the dumb blonde route. She pretended not to hear it. Then Sophie whipped around and tackled the bush. She was sitting on the "bush" that was really just Keefe and Fitz in disguise. Sophie hopped up and tagged Keefe and Fitz, who both groaned. Keefe sat up and moaned. There was a small scratch on his elbow where Sophie had landed. Sophie apologized and helped the two of them up, but she wasn't stupid enough to let go. Biana came from behind and squealed. "OMG Sophie! You totally caught them all by yourself?! I totally call you for my team from now on."

Sophie grinned. Then she turned to Keefe who's elbow was bleeding slightly. She dug through her satchel for a second before pulling out some hydrogen peroxide (which would make the cut bubble with white bubbles if it was infected **Yeah I may only be 13 and in 8th grade, but hey? Who said I couldn't know basic medication? ;D** ) and dampened a cloth. The wound-thankfully-didn't bubble up. Then Sophie put a band-aid on him. She looked up and saw Keefe grinning stupidly. "What?" Sophie asked defensively. Keefe shook his head. "You stink at chemistry yet you know medical stuff." Sophie blushed. "Basic medical stuff. Like sewing up wounds, testing for open-cut infections, bandaging, using needles, and swallowing pills. Trust me, I have had more than enough experience with needles." Sophie was thinking of when she was five and fell, cracking her head on the sidewalk, and the time when she was nine and had an allergic reaction to Limbium, a popular soda brand. Both had required needles.

 **I know, Limbium is not a soda brand but remember: this is not the Elven world. This is just all the Elven peoplez as humans.** Sophie shuddered and forced a smile. "So yeah, I'd make an awesome doctor! Just hope that I don't accidentally gut one of you with a scalpel! **(A scalpel is used for dissection! You can tell your parents that IS educational! #ForeverFreeFallGotSwag #KOTLCIsAwesome #FifthHarmony #ReflectionByFifthHarmony #Me #Reviewers #hashtags #etc.)** So yeah, I'm an awesome doctor!" Keefe burst out laughing. Sophie turned red and lightly smacked him on the cheek. "Shut up, Keefe!" She moaned while pretending to cry dramatically. Sophie laughed as her phone buzzed. She looked down and answered it, before holding the phone out at arm's length whilst Grady's voice yelled from the speaker. "SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO! YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH THAT SENCEN BOY! HE IS TROUBLE ACADEMICALLY AND PHYSICALLY. THAT LAZY, CLASS-DITCHING, THUGGISH BUTTHEAD BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT HOLDING YOUR HAND OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO HIS DEMISE!" Sophie turned purple in embarrassment and turned. "I need to go, Keefe, I suggest you run, or my dad'll get you." Then she rushed off, ready to face Grady's anger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am so happy to be updating! It is now the weekend! Woo-hoo! And I going to say to Xylia: Yay! You'll be updating sooner now that testing is over! Did you know that I like look up to you, Copic, Fangirl, Pen, and others that I am so sorry if I didn't name you! You are all so awesome! ILYGSM! If anyone stinks at acronyms (like me) that stands for I Love You Guys So Much! Reviewers and readers included! Did you guys know that it took me a long time to figure that out? I mean like, I sat there staring at an author's page and then I finally figured it out and I was like "Oh so _that's_ what ILYSM/ILYGSM means!" I found myself laughing at myself later. I was like, "Hahaha I can't believe I didn't know what ILYGSM meant! Haha!" So I think you guys don't want to listen to me laugh at myself so here is you guys' much deserved chapter! Oh, BTW there are 1,058 words in this chapter! I'm just saying... Not as much as Xylia but hey. I'm never gonna be at Xylia level.**

Sophie had just sat through three hours of her dad yelling at her and interrogating her about who she was hanging out with. Now she sat amidst her teal-fuchsia-and-black pillows. Her favorite stuffed animal, Ella, sat in her lap. Suddenly her phone buzzed, and she checked who it was. Sophie answered the FaceTime call and Keefe's face popped up. "What's up, Sophie? Did your dad give you too hard a time?" Sophie scowled. "Actually yeah, he did give me a hard time. For three hours, in fact." Keefe winced. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your dad." Sophie was taken aback. She hadn't thought Keefe would be sorry about anything. Keefe smirked. "See you in detention tomorrow! I'm almost positive that Mr. Sandor is going to nail you. Bye!" His face disappeared from the screen and Sophie quickly took a screenshot of his face right before it disappeared. She studied the mess of his blonde hair and his mischievous ice-blue eyes and the rosy merriness that colored his cheeks a soft pink. She sighed and touched the screen. His impish features seemed to spell out TROUBLE.

Sophie smiled and put her photographic memory to work, memorizing every detail about him. Then she deleted the picture. If Grady found it then he'd have Keefe's head hanging on the wall. Sophie went to sleep, Keefe's face still fresh in her mind.

 _Sophie was falling from a cliff, thousands of feet above the water._ The dream shifted. _Keefe, Biana, Fitz, and Dex were laughing at Sophie as she was dragged away, bound in cuffs._ The dream shifted yet again. _Keefe turned away from Sophie, telling her he would never love her. He glared at her, hatred making his eyes look even icier he lifted his hand to strike her_ -

Sophie woke up, practically strangling Ella and she herself tangled in the sheets. She fell off her bed in her haste to get out of the sheets and get ready for school. Her clock read 7:00. She nearly screamed. The bus would be there in ten minutes. She threw on her socks, shoes, skirt, belt, shirt-she'd tuck the shirt into her skirt later-and rushed to make buttered toast. She was still putting on her shoe when the bus screeched to a halt outside her house. She flew out the door and into the bus, scrambling for her seat. Keefe was sitting by the window, and he patted the seat next to him. "Here, sit." Sophie was about to sit by him when Biana moved from her seat behind Keefe into the seat next to him. Sophie fought down her hiss of annoyance. She thought that Biana was her friend now... oh. Realization dawned on Sophie. Biana _like_ liked Keefe. Sophie moved to sit behind him when Sandor pushed the gas pedal-hard-and Sophie fell. She wailed as she scraped her knees and fell into someone's arms... someone with brown hair... someone who was rather tall... someone with impossibly teal eyes. Fitz grinned at Sophie. "You seem to trip a lot." Sophie blushed. She really hoped he hadn't noticed. She wasn't really sure who _he_ was-Keefe or Fitz. Sandor shouted from the front of the bus. "SOPHIE FOSTER! DETENTION FOR YOU! YOU ARE BREAKING THE BUS RULES! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Sophie scrambled out of Fitz's arms and into the seat behind Keefe. Fitz sat next to her. This didn't miss Sophie's notice though. Keefe turned and grinned at her. He winked.

"I told you that you would get nailed by Sandor. What'd I say? I am always right you know." He continued to smirk until Sophie slapped his cheek playfully. "Keefe, you are a giant box of lint. You are not always right." Keefe leaned closer. "If I was a box of lint, in other words, I was _stupid_ , then how did I skip a grade?" Sophie's eyes widened. "I didn't realize you were younger than Fitz!" Fitz laughed. "He's fourteen! And I am fifteen! You thought Keefe was fifteen!" Fitz crowed. Sophie turned red. "Well, he's in the same grade level as you so I thought..." She trailed off. Keefe chortled. "I didn't skip a grade due to my work ethic! It was because of my photographic memory."

Sophie's eyes widened. "You too? I have a photographic memory too!" Keefe gave her a coy look. "See you in detention. Foster." Biana started to whine about "why Sophie got a nickname and she didn't". Keefe answered with a "because Foster is cool". That caused Biana to complain that she was cooler than Sophie. Keefe then sniffed and said, "Sure, believe that if it makes you happy." Biana had then reached to grab Keefe's hand. Keefe subtly moved his hand while staring out the window. Sophie sighed and leaned her head back. And found herself looking at the same boys who had tried to grab her on Halloween.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I can't believe I only got 3 reviews last chapter. I honestly thought more people would review. But I guess I was wrong... THANK YOU to BookButterfly11 and (thx Pen for reviewing 2x). YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! And O-M-Amazing! 751 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS STORY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! YOU MAKE THIS STORY POSSIBLE! JK but seriously. If no one read this story then I would take it down. But you know what? YOU PEOPLE READ THIS SO I KEEP IT UP! I use too many ! marks. But who cares? OFF WITH THIS CHAPTER! In my theatre class my teacher is thinking about doing a little Alice in Wonderland clip. I want to be the Queen of Hearts because she is amazing. So... OFF WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

Sophie yelped and flattened herself to the back of Keefe's seat. The boys laughed and reached to grab her arm. Keefe glanced back and let out a very serious sounding snarl. He lunged at the boy closest to Sophie and punched him the face. Sophie slapped the other boy in the face. Sophie had never seen **(no pun intended)** Keefe angry before. And Sophie would very much like to say that she never wanted to see him furious again. The boy Keefe was fighting recovered his wits and fought back. Fists flew and Sophie squealed when Keefe's nose started to bleed. She pulled Keefe away, but froze when she felt the boy grab her waist. Sophie whipped around, her eyes flashing with rage. "Don't touch me!" She kicked him in his sweet spot.

The boy let out a very manly girl scream. The boys scrambled backwards and now it was Keefe who was restraining Sophie. Sophie resorted to throwing her stuff-like pencils, wads of paper, her scissors, glue, and anything else within reach-at the boys. They got up and ran as far away from her as they could. Sophie calmed and sat down. She huffed and puffed, not quite satisfied with the way the fight ended. Keefe kept a protective arm around Sophie, and Fitz ended up sitting by his sister. Biana kept shooting nervous glances at Sophie. Sophie noticed with pleasure that Mr. Sandor had turned a blind-eye to the fight. Maybe Mr. Grumpypants wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Sophie and Keefe walked to detention, where the same Halloween boys were. The boys avoided Sophie and Keefe, avoiding both of their narrowed eyes. Mrs. Galvin was monitoring detention for the day and she immediately sent Sophie to a corner. She wouldn't let Sophie iron her blouses, skirts, or anything that had to with Mrs. Galvin's clothes. Apparently-even if Mrs. Galvin denied it-she _hadn't_ forgiven Sophie. Sophie was fine with that. She didn't like ironing anyways. Sophie kept looking up at the students who were ironing. Sophie noticed that Keefe was staring at her, Valin drooling, and the Halloween boys were pale and giving her terrified looks. Sophie stuck her tongue out at them and they looked away. Sophie jumped when she heard a scream of pain. One of the youngest students in the room had accidently burned her hand. The skin was red and blistery, and the skin was starting to turn yellow and blood had started to seep out of one of the broken blisters.

Sophie leapt to her feet and started to examine the girl's hand. She could tell they were a little worse than second degree burns but not as bad as third degree burns. Sophie whipped out her first aid kit and started to treat the burn. She placed a damp cold rag on the wound until the skin stopped turning red. Sophie cleaned up the blood and cleaned the wound, testing for infection, then bandaged the burn with gauze and Neosporin. She put the gauze in a way so that it wouldn't trap heat, put pressure on the burn, or induce swelling. They girl's face was tear stained, and Sophie felt bad for her. She searched through her medicine kit until she found a baby blue sticker with Elsa on it. Sophie gave it to the girl and hugged her. "Let's take you to Dr. Elwin, just in case." Mrs. Galvin led the girl from the room, speaking gentle words to the girl. Mrs. Galvin came back quickly, and nodded approvingly at Sophie.

"Thank you, Sophie. That was some skill. Did you go to a medial camp? Medical school? I don't think that many people could have acted so quickly in a sudden situation like that. You have good instinct." Sophie blushed under her strictest teacher's praise. Keefe looked at Sophie, his gaze full to the brim with nothing but pride. On the way out of detention Keefe stole Sophie's phone and got her phone number. Then he handed back her phone and Sophie smiled at him. Her phone buzzed with a new text.

 _Keefe: Hey, this is Foster, right?_

Sophie laughed and started typing back.

 _Sophie: Yes, Captain, Foster is reporting 4 duty. ;)_

 _Keefe: Might wanna check da bus brakez I'd hate 2 find the brakez stolen._

 _Sophie: Nuh. U didn't._

 _Keefe: Oh dat wuz a good idea. I'll have 2 save that 4 l8r._

 _Sophie: Nuh. Nuh. Keefe don't._

Keefe looked up and gave her a hug. "See you, Foster. My... dad is picking me up." Sophie hugged him back before turning to the bus. She turned to walk home. Even on the bus, even when she was in her house safely, Sophie couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Boy, was she right.

 **Yayyyyyyyyyyy! Cliffalicious cliffy! Woo-hoo! Anyways peoples, here was your amazing chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! Chapter 8 baby! I absolutely love you guys! And wuh-oh-uh-oh-oh its always a good chapter! LOLZ I'm so silly *U* heheheheheh... ANYWAYZ! OFF WIT DA CHAPTER!**

Sophie woke feeling as if something bad was going to happen. At school Keefe, Biana, and Fitz talked to her, as usual. But Dex... she had had a particularly bad fight with him. It had started with him casually leaning against her locker and staring at her. Sophie hadn't had a good night's sleep so she snapped at him. Then he was snapping back about how she "was hopelessly crushing on the wonderful, terrific, fantastic, fabulous, Wonderboy". Then he went and yelled at her about how she was tripping over her own feet while trying to get Fitz's attention. Sophie had felt so, so humiliated. She had turned and stomped down the hall to her first class. Meanwhile, Stina came over and was smirking like a cat who cornered a mouse. Sophie glared, grabbing Biana by the arm and trying to stand and drag her away. Stina stopped them. "Oh, I feel so, so bad for you Sophie! Just to think, you have a friend as wonderful as Biana... only to find out that she was never your friend at all." Sophie was confused. "Excuse me? Biana is my friend. One of the best."

Stina's smirk grew wider. "Oh really? And who do you think forced her to become your friend, hmmm? Her DAD. She was never your friend, her dad just wanted you to come around his house more often." Sophie blanched and turned to Biana, demanding if it was true. Biana didn't respond. Stina howled with laughter. "THE FREAK SHOW REALLY THOUGHT BIANA WAS HER FRIEND! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" Stina was absolutely rolling on the floor with laughter. Then, Keefe and Fitz had to join the party just as Sophie started running out crying. Sophie shoved Fitz against the wall, screaming at him to leave her alone. "YOU JERK! YOU COWARDLY JERK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME THAT YOUR DAD FORCED YOU AND BIANA TO BE MY FRIENDS!" Sophie ran, feeling as if her life was falling apart. If things could even get any worse, they did. The boys who had tried to take her on Halloween were back. And they shoved something under her nose. She grew lightheaded and dizzy, and screamed.

* * *

Sophie woke up somewhere dark, smelly, and oddly... cloth-y? She was surrounded by shirts and pants. Apparently, she was stuck in someone's closet. A strip of light crossed the floor, and Sophie cringed away from it. Boy 1 was leaning against the doorway while Boy 2 passed her a bowl of food. Boy 1 seemed to get bored and left. Boy 2 looked uncomfortable. He leaned forward and said, really quietly, "I am so sorry. It was a dare from my brother, Benny. I'm Benji, by the way. I won't hurt you. As soon as my bro leaves for basketball practice, I plan to let you go. I swear. On my life, I promise." Sophie looked at him distrustfully. Boy 1, Benny, was no where in sight. Still, Benji glanced behind him before leaning close to Sophie. "Please don't hurt me. If you do, then I totally understand. But to show I have no hard feelings, I'm going to cut your ropes loose." Benji pulled out his pocketknife and sawed at her bonds. Sophie sighed and rubbed her wrist when they were gone. Benji backed up and threw his knife across the room, away from her. "There, I won't hurt you." Sophie sighed-again-and gave him a hug. "Thank you. Benji." Benji smiled and hugged her back. Benny stormed into the room. "Benji! You've had your time with her, it's my turn now!" Benny wasn't as cool as Benji. Benny jerked her up off the floor before dragging her across the room and shoving her onto the floor. Benny palmed the knife and grinned. "Benji. Get out. I have throwing practice to catch up on."

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CLIFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIIII HADDDDDDDD TOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHHHHHHHHH SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Lol. Anyhoo, there's ya cliffy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya ya, I know. I left ya with cliffies :DDDDDD well, lemme just say here is another chapter. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ALL HALLOW'S EVE IS TOMORROW! AKA HALLOWEEN!**

 **Keefe POV: (ya I know! First POV switch! This is only for this chapter tho. It'll go back to Sophie after this)**

Keefe was terrified. Sophie had screamed, and by the time he had gotten there, all that was left was a damp rag that smelled suspiciously like sedatives. He was-but he would never admit this out loud-terrified. What had happened to Sophie? Was she okay? What would happen to her? He was worried. What would he do? What _could_ he do? Keefe hung his head in shame. He knew what he could do. Absolutely nothing.

 **Back to Sophie POV because that's what I'm better at :)**

Sophie was scared. Benny held up the knife and pulled her hand super close to his face. He stroked her hand with the flat of the blade. "Such soft hands. Too bad they won't stay like that. How 'bout some nice scars, hmm? I know, I'm just such a caring guy. I care about you. Not." Benny started cackling like mad and Sophie stared pleadingly at Benji. Benji wouldn't look her in the eye. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

Sophie tugged her hand out of Benny's grasp. Luckily, Benny was too busy laughing to notice that Sophie had edged close to Benji and had given him a hug. "Thanks, Benji, for setting me free." There was a sharp _thunk_ beside Sophie's head and she felt something warm dribbling down her ear. Benny had nicked her ear. Sophie screeched and took off running. She pulled Benji along with her and they ran to the front door.

She had never been so terrified in her life. She and Benji ran, throwing the front door open and running down the streets. Sophie immediately recognized where she was at. It was the house with the Tunnel of Doom from Halloween. **(I know I didn't mention this in earlier chappies. But lets just assume that she and Keefe got some of their only candy from the Tunnel of Doom house :D)** Sophie quickly took a left and started to run towards the school. Benji dashed forward, pulling her even faster. Houses turned to a blur and then all too soon they were back at FoxFire. Sophie burst through the doors and ran into the middle of study hall. Sophie ran into Mrs. Galvin and screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" She panicked, not realizing it was Mrs. Galvin. Sophie freaked and punched Galvin. The room went drop-dead silent. Sophie hid her face in humiliation when she realized that she had punched maybe the meanest teacher in school. Benji burst in two seconds later with a trip. He fell through the doorway and landed beside Sophie who immediately held Benji's face and looked for injuries. "Benji? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Benny hurt you? Did Benny follow you here? Can you hear me? Are you alive?" Benji held up a shaky hand. "Slow down, girlfriend. You're talking way too fast. Okay, lets see... yes, no, no, no, yes, and yes. And I would love-" Sophie watched as Keefe stalked up, practically spitting at Benji."YOU. A) don't call her 'girlfriend'. B) YOU JERK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? FIRST YOU TRY TO GRAB HER AT HALLOWEEN, THEN YOU SCARE HER ON THE BUS, THEN SHE GOES MISSING AND COMES BACK PRACTICALLY HAND IN HAND WITH YOU, WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT _I'M_ SUPPOSED TO THINK?" Sophie was shocked into silence. Benji looked terrified out of his wits.

Sophie laid a hand on Keefe's shoulder. "'S okay Keefe. No need to worry." Keefe looked at her and for once, she saw no mischief. She only saw pain. Pain and hurt. And something else... was that jealousy? Keefe wasn't jealous of Benji was he? Sophie sighed. She had some explaining to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK GUYS! This is the final chapter... so sad... I'm gonna miss this story... *cry* but guys... THE SOKEEFE WILL BE IN HERE! I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL, OK? I'll let you guys know if I do a sequel :)**

Sophie sat in front of her friends and family, and explained everything. She explained the Halloween situation, what happened when she was kidnapped, everything. Afterwards, she was grounded (two months) and was told to stick around her friends and not to go anywhere alone. Grady and Edaline took it pretty well, despite the fact that Grady was furious that she had only went with Keefe during Halloween. (SOPHIE! That Sencen boy... he is very suspicious. Don't go anywhere alone with him from now on. Um... ok you can be alone, but only if you leave the door to your room cracked and you never EVER go without checking in with me or your mom, ok? And YOU - this time to Keefe - better not do anything to my daughter. If you hurt her...) He left the unknown threat dangling. Keefe had saluted and told him "Sir, yes sir!"

It had taken a lot for Sophie not to laugh. Afterwards she had 'checked in' with Edaline and said that she was going to go to Keefe's place. Edaline had agreed, and told her to check in with her every hour, on the dot. Sophie and Keefe then went to his place - not his house, his place (AKA his really cool treehouses) - and they sat across from each other, in exactly the same place they had when they had watched Pitch Perfect 2. Keefe stared at her intently, his ice blue eyes staring thoughtfully into her brown eyes. Sophie swallowed nervously when she realized that they were - just as they were when they watched PP2 - incredibly close. A couple of inches, at most, were between their faces.

"I remember telling you that you had gold flecks in your eyes. They really are pretty. Pretty like the girl who sees through those pretty brown eyes of yours." Sophie snorted. "And did you know that you have specks of silver in your eyes? Handsome. I... I like you, Keefe. You are... one of my best friends." Keefe leaned forward. "Yeah?" His lips grazed her ear, making her shiver. His breath teased her hair, and Sophie found it hard to concentrate.

"Sophie? I... I like you too." Something in his voice made Sophie think, _more than just like. You_ really _like me._

Sophie scooted closer to Keefe. And then a little bit closer. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Sophie's heart felt like it was trying to escape. Keefe's arms wrapped around her waist. Sophie's breath caught in her throat. Keefe looked into her eyes... leaned down... and then Sophie's phone rang.

 **THE END GUYS! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I know. Awesome ending right? Well guess what? I WAS JUST JOKING! That's not the end of the chapter. This is the last chapter, but it's not finished. I was tempted to just leave it at her phone ringing. But I'm not evil. So here's the rest of the chapter!**

Sophie nearly smashed her phone. Fate really hated her, didn't it? Sophie irritably answered the phone. "Yeah? Hello?"

 _Grady: you are alone with Keefe, aren't you?_

 _Sophie: Maybe..._

 _Grady: don't let him do anything, ok? I don't want something like that Benny situation going on._

 _Sophie: DAD! Keefe would never do that. I trust him. Why can't you trust him too?_

 _Grady: As long as nothing happens to you, then I am perfectly fine. Stay safe sweetie!_

 _Click!_

Sophie turned back to Keefe. "Sorry. It was my dad."

Keefe was smirking at her. "You know... how many almost-kisses has your phone almost interrupted? I believe that was... four. Or five. One of the two. I just... I dunno... do you think that I might ever get to kiss yo-" Sophie cut him off by kissing him. His eyes widened, but he quickly closed them. Sophie closed hers, and leaned against him, listening to his heart beating - which was beating much faster than hers. She pulled away, her face flushing. "Well... looks like you did get to kiss me after all."

Keefe laughed. "Yeah... I did. I must be pretty dog-gone lucky then. I really like you."

He kissed her again. And Sophie enjoyed every. Last. Second.

 **THE END. For real this time. My question is, (and I would like you guys to answer in the reviews)**

 **WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF I ENDED IT WHEN SOPHIE'S PHONE RANG?**

 **Bye guys! I'll try to update my other stories soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT:**

 **I, ForeverFreeFall, will be coming out with a sequel for FoxFire Academy. YOU READ IT RIGHT! A sequel! It will be titled... wait for it... wait for it...** Exile Academy! **I know it's not the most creative name. It will follow the main KOTLC plotline, and it will have Foster-Keefe. You want to know why? Because I said so. Just kidding! It's because I'm a die-hard shipper of Keefe and Sophie. I will go down in flames if that's what it takes to make sure the Kophie lives on! Just kidding. I don't want to die. I DO NOT KNOW WHEN IT WILL BE PUBLISHED. I have other stories to work on.**

 **SPEAKING OF STORIES:**

 **Unbroken might be discontinued. I had an idea for it, but then I lost it. I knew where I was going to go with it, and then Neverseen (ugh. I hate the ending. No spoilers though ;P) came out, and now... I just don't know. I might continue it if I can come up with something to keep it going, but if I can't then I'll have to discontinue it. It'll be over. Done. Or I might edit the last chapter so it ends at chapter 18. Nah, I don't want to do that. Oh well. I am having serious writer's block over Unbroken.**

 **Peace out, toodles, see you later, may the force be with you, phone home, etc. etc.**

 **(IDK where all that came from)**

 **ForeverFreeFall :)**


End file.
